Adoráveis Conjecturas por Fim
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Conjectura (com- jec- tu- ra) s.f 1. Opinião, com fundamento incerto. 2. Suposição, hipótese, presunções, previsões.
1. Love for the last time

**NOTAS:**

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

.

**Adoráveis Conjecturas Por Fim**

.

- Capítulo 1 –

Love for the last time

.

Podia se sentir um ruído suave do outro lado da porta, se você não prestasse muita atenção nem perceberia. Mas Rob conhecia bem aquela furtiva figura. Ele se aconchegou ainda mais naquele corpo quente, sentindo as costas dela contra seu peito, tirou algumas mechas do cabelo, e falou conspiratório:

- Teu filho já está acordado...-ele escorregou a mão pelo quadril dela, e puxou-a para mais perto, e mesmo assim não obteve nenhum reconhecimento-... Kris, você me ouviu?

- ...Ahamm... – nem por um segundo ele acreditou que ela compreendera.

Um estrondo foi ouviu vindo do 1º andar, junto com um miado irritado.

- Merda! –escapou dos lábios dele.

- Que horas... que horas são? –ela perguntou sem abrir os olhos, no automático.

- Seis... Por Deus... Temos que descer... –agradou as coxas dela-...Tão macias...

- Nem pense... – agora os olhos dela estavam bem abertos. Um olhar de desafio às mãos dele- ...E "temos"? -ela estreitou os olhos para ele em aviso.

- Mas _Love_...

- Não... Nada de "mas _Love_"...Seu inglês ingrato...-tinha o dedo em riste no peito dele, seu corpo virado- ...Eu carrego, eu engordo, eu enjoo, eu incho, eu não durmo, eu não como, eu choro, eu morro de dor, eu fico com as estrias...

- Ok...ok...

- Eu fico sem roupas, eu recebo criticas, eu sangro, eu grito, eu dou de mamar, eu morro de dor...

- OK!OK!MULHER!...

- E qual é o acordo?

Ele nem respondeu, deu um beijo no nariz dela. Encontrou melhor não corrigi-la por ter morrido de dor duas vezes. Era melhor.

Sempre ficava impressionado como seu filho manejava escapar da grade de segurança das escadas, mas nem devia, sua mãe dizia que ele fazia o mesmo. Tal pai, tal filho.

E este intruso estava avaliando, chacoalhando, remexendo, contando todos os presentes que estavam embaixo do pinheirinho, vestido ainda com seu pijama vermelho de pezinhos. Era bem adorável como o filho estava concentrado na tarefa, o inglês ingrato teve que conter um sorriso ao observa-lo, devia lembrar que uma promessa tinha sido quebrada. Assim como uma desordem reinava na sala.

- John Thomas Stewart-Pattinson...- e o pequeno deu um pulo por ter sido surpreendido-... O que você faz aqui embaixo?

Se a figura paterna acreditava que estava conseguindo manter sua postura, o rebento pareceu não notar nada, refeito do susto, abriu um sorriso gigante e correu para as pernas daquele gigante.

- Paeeee!...Olha paee!...Voce disse que o Papai Noel ia "gosta" das bolachas ...Ele comeu tudinho...E tomou toda a "ceveja" também... E você viu embaixo da "avole"? –ele arregalou os olhos e falou baixinho-...Tá cheio de "pesente"...Um montão... Eu acho que o Papai Noel ficou mais rico este ano...

Definitivamente, não podia rir. "Seja forte, você é o adulto aqui". Abaixou-se e bagunçou os cabelos loiros da criança, recebendo uma reclamação, e pegou-a nos braços muito sério.

- Ok, Johnny...Mas o que você combinou comigo ontem de noite? ...

- Mas paee...-a voz era mero sussurro e o rostinho era de cortar o coração.

- Não... A gente tinha um trato, fechado com cuspe de Rei Artur... Você sabe que não pode quebrar assim...Era ou não era para você esperar o papai na cama, até eu te buscar?

- Eu tava na minha cama.. Mas ai deu dia, tinha sol já "pae"... E você não veio...E o "Bearr" estava com fome...E eu disse para ele te "espera".. Mas ele começou a "come" meus "binquedos"...E você "demoro"..E se o "Bearr"comesse tudo meus "binquedos", ele ia "te" "do" de "barrriga"...E você disse que...

E até este ponto chegou a seriedade parental. Robert deu uma boa gargalhada e jogou o filho sobre os ombros sem cerimônia, segurando-o firme pelas pernas.

- Venha, pequeno... Vamos fazer o café da manha e esperar a mamãe descer para abrir os presentes...

- Eu não "so" pequeno...-disse ofendido-...Tenho quase "cuato" anos.. Sou "gandi, pae"...Eu luto com pilata, e ganho do Tio Cam já ...E a MamaJul deixa passa geleia sozinho no meu pão...Toda a geleia que querro...

- Desculpa, parceiro...Voce já é grande..Já se veste sozinho, já faz xixi em pé no banheiro, já luta com piratas, já tem bicicleta com rodinhas, já vai para a escolinha... –e colocou o filho sobre o balcão da cozinha-...Ei, você dividiu o danoninho com o Jella de novo?

- Uhuuumm..Ele me pediu...-disse com certa altivez.

- Mas o que a mamãe disse?

- Que ele ta "godo"...Mas ela também tá, e come bastante, bastante, até danoninho...Tadinho do Jella...Se eu não "do", ele me "dirrruba, pae"...

- Ok, você tem um ponto, mas vamos deixar isso entre a gente, certo? Mamãe anda muito cansada para pensar nisso agora...

- Eu posso "subi" e dá um beijo nela? Isso pode "faze" ela fica boa, ne? Ela diz que faz...

- Boa ideia, parceiro...-ele o pos no chão-... Mas sem muito beijos, porque sou muito ciumento..

- "Pae", ela é minha também...-disse carrancudo-...Posso "beija" ela SIM...

- Ah é... Você pode beijar a minha esposa?...Hum...Tenho um oponente? Acho que temos que decidir isso numa disputa de cosquinhas...-gritou a ultima parte com dramaticidade.

E o pequeno já estava gargalhando antes mesmo que Rob o alcançasse perto das escadas e o jogasse nos ombros de novo, subindo para o quarto, de onde Kristen já ria sozinha daquela gritaria e se escondia debaixo das cobertas, por mais 5 minutos ali. Se ela tivesse tal sorte.

.

O piano tinha um lugar especial na sala deles, a música em todas elas, em todas suas casas. Esta sala em especial estava coberta de papeis de presente e dos próprios, e doces, e todos ainda trajavam em seus pijamas. O que era uma tradição, a qual eles respeitavam muito. Com certeza chegariam atrasados no almoço de Natal. Esperaria mais uma vez, a compreensão dos pais.

Kristen estava em pé, próxima de onde um show se iniciaria, olhando para seus dois amores: Rob –visivelmente nervoso- checava com Johnny, quem se divertia, mas mantinha-se muito sério. Podia ver no filho os traços tão marcantes do pai, a maneira como os dois homens da sua vida interagiam um com o outro lhe davam um carga de orgulho e emoção tão forte. As teclas do piano, na metade a frente do pequeno, estavam marcadas com adesivos coloridos e com números. Tão fofo que ela não podia parar de sorrir ao ver os dedinhos ansiosos aguardando seu momento.

A maneira como seu Johnny olhava com total admiração para o pai, era algo tão lindo de se presenciar. E seu marido tinha uma paciência infinita, ela sentia que aquele era seu papel mais importante e amado. Era como se ele se iluminasse cada vez que ouvia a palavra "pae" ser entoada.

- Então, estamos prontos, filho... –teve a concordância esperada-... Ok... –e ele a mirou-... _Love_, este é nosso presente de Natal para você...

- E para a Lily...Ela pode mesmo ouvir lá dentro da barriga da mamãe, "pae"? – ele olhou muito desconfiado, tanto quanto estava este ano com Papai Noel podendo mesmo descer pela lareira sendo tão gordo como Jella e a mamãe.

- "Lilian"...Johnny...O nome da sua irmãzinha é Lilian...-ela disse pela milésima vez, passando a mão e sentindo a pequena lhe dar um belo chute em resposta. Concordando ou não.

- Esse não é o nome da "fo", "maee"...Vovó "Clarr" tem "lilies"...Nao "lilians"...-e ele podia ser tão adulto algumas vezes em sua lógica.

Robert ficou olhando a interação e nada disse, apenas uma atenção divertida, e ela já desconfiava que mais uma vez perderia a batalha, pois o filho sempre conseguia ganha-lo em poucos movimentos. _Check mate_.

Em alguns instantes a musica fluiu, apenas seu marido tocava agora. E às primeiras palavras cantadas pelo filho, ela reconheceu a canção e sentiu as lágrimas se formarem insistentemente. Era um arranjo mais lento, mais intimo, mais belo.

-_ If you "a" sitting "comfotabla" then let me begin...I want to tell you a tale about the mess I´m in… __And it all "starrts" with a "gall"_…- e por um instante ele parou e falou como se apenas o seu comparsa pudesse ouvir- ...É a mamãe, ne?

E ela teve que rir. Apenas irresistível. Aquele pequeno tinha lhe virado o mundo como ela nunca tinha podido imaginar. Talvez, tão forte e inacreditável como o pai dele tinha feito. Ela tomou a máquina fotográfica em posição e fez aquele momento eterno. Isso foi algo que tinha vindo com a maternidade, a paixão por fotos. Muitas fotos, pois parecia que nunca eram suficientes para manter aqueles momentos seus.

Nada tinha sido fácil por estes anos, nem mesmo sua relação com Robert... Casamento, trabalho, mais trabalho, assedio de todos e todos os lados... Era tudo demais, às vezes. Ela não gostava das brigas, não gostava de se fechar em si, nem das discussões deles... E elas existiam em um numero maior e que a assustava em outras ocasiões. Era tanta coisa a decidir. E não eram apenas os dois, não mais, havia seu pequeno Beatle no meio. Tudo tinha um maior peso.

A voz rouca de seu inglês lhe trouxe a superfície.

- _I'm falling in love for the last time...I'm falling in love forever and ever...Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine... I'm falling in love for the last time.._

Ele a tinha ali, totalmente rendida. Aquelas palavras eram de outra era, e tinham sido uma confissão e com ela veio uma promessa... E ela se lembrava –completamente- a primeira vez que ele a cantou para ela num quarto de hotel, não muito longe dali.

Seu filho, o filho deles, tinha a mirada presa nas teclas negras e brancas com seus adesivos e as passava com tanta naturalidade, que ela agradecia por ele não ter herdado sua falta de coordenação musical. Era tão perfeito ao lado do pai no banco, que ela tinha vontade de morder suas bochechas, e entendia plenamente as mães que faziam seus filhos passarem vergonha em locais públicos... Ele era perfeitamente mordível.

Fiel a sua promessa, Kristen começou a aplaudir e gritar "bravo" antes da música ter seu fim, limpando uma lágrima e outra, e o pequeno protestava e ria de sua mãe louca, e balançava a cabeça em compreensão silenciosa com seu pai. Mulheres.

O concerto foi encerrado com o H5 do dueto, e Johnny saiu correndo para abraçar as pernas de sua mãe.

- Você gostou "maee"? Mesmo?...

- Muito, meu amor... Estava lindo..-ela se abaixou desajeitadamente e deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos-...Vocês dois estavam perfeitos...

- Mais que o "cola" que o papai te deu?

- Tanto quanto, _honey..._ E você sabia que foi o papai que escreveu esta musica?

- Ahhamm... Papai me contou...-e neste momento ela sentiu os braços do marido que a enlaçavam por trás.

- E que mais seu pai lhe contou? –ela olhou com conjecturas e recebeu um beijo aos lábios. Rob acariciava a barriga dela preguiçosamente, e tinha o queixo esquecido no ombro desta.

- Ele disse que viu um filme, e você estava lá...E é um filme que não posso vê ainda. Não sei "poque"... Mas papai disse que ele ficou apaixonado... E você era assim a mais linda de toda a "galásia", e não saia da cabeça dele... E ele falou para o tio Tom, que riu dele... Como sempre meu Dindo faz, né? –ele deu uma gargalhada- ...Mas o papai não desistiu "poque" ele sabia que para eu "nascerr", ele tinha que te "acha"...E ai ele te achou, mas tinha "outo" cara que não entendia que o papai que tinha que fica com você...E ele disse que fez a música "pa" você, "pa" você "ve" que ele amava você um montão... "Poque" o papai disse que "pa" isso que "sevem" as musicas...

- Para falar de amor? –ela perguntou ridiculamente esperançosa.

- Naaao... "Pa ganha namoladas"...-e com isso ela ouviu uma risada no seu ouvido e se vingou com uma cotovelada.

- É isso que você está ensinando para nosso filho, Robert? ...-ele nem parecia culpado.

-_ Love_... Você não ouviu a parte da mais linda da "galásiaaa"? Você vai se prender a este ultimo detalhe, não né? –abraçou-a mais forte-... E o Johnny vai dormir hoje na casa da vovó... -o qual se seguiu um grito de vitória e um anãozinho correndo para fora da sala comemorando-...

- Você já decidiu, assim? – ela tinha se virado e tentava da melhor maneira abraça-lo.

- Sim... Está decidido e já avisei minha sogrinha que preciso de um tempo útil com minha esposa para faze-la feliz...

- Hum... E claro que a tua sogrinha concordou, ainda mais que ficará com o neto dela para ser mimado...

- Absolutamente... Minha sogra sabe o quanto é importante eu fazer a filha dela feliz...-ele piscou com a cara mais deslavada.

- Robert! Você não disse isso para minha mãe...-ela riu-...Claro que você disse!...-e ela o beijou, entrelaçando as mãos atrás do pescoço dele- Então... A mais linda da "galasiaaa"?

- Você sabe que sim, _Love_... –beijou-lhe a testa.

- Você me faz...-e ele a olhou questionando-a-... Feliz? Você me faz muito feliz, Sweetie... Muito... -e ela parecia vulnerável como se tivesse 17 anos mais uma vez.

- Eu sei...-ele falou convencido e ambos riram-.. Eu mantive minha promessa...

- Sim... Manteve... Eu te amo...muito...-ela brincava com o cabelo dele.

Antes de ele poder responder algo, um estrondo se ouviu no 2º andar, e Bear correndo pelas escadas por sua vida latindo. Eles trocaram um olhar.

- Ok, ok...Eu sei... EU vou lá... O acordo ...-ele resmungou e beijou-a nos lábios.

Ela ficou sorrindo e vendo o homem que se distanciava, gritando o nome completo do filho... Acariciou sua enorme barriga com um suspiro.

- Essa é sua família, meu amor... Seu pai é totalmente louco, sua mãe não é melhor... E seu irmãozinho está preso a nós... Como você agora... –suspirou novamente-...Mas creio que você irá ver que você não podia ter uma família melhor... Seu pai é absolutamente maravilhoso, e sua mãe é boba por ele, e seu irmão é uma figura... E você é muito amada, minha pequena... Muito amada... Minha Lily...

E ela vislumbrou todos os presentinhos que a pequena já recebera naquele natal, e a grande maioria vinda do outro lado do oceano. Com isso, ela olhou rapidamente para a sala toda e decidiu que amanha algo seria feito àquela área de guerra. E se dirigiu onde algumas risadas eram trocadas e onde com certeza encontraria ambos ainda de pijama. Homens.


	2. Quelqu un ma dit

**- Capítulo 2 –**

**Quelqu´un ma dit**

.

.

O voo tinha sido longo e cansativo, mesmo com todos os privilégios, havia o usual e mais 2 crianças; um marido ferido e uma esposa mal humorada. Final de ano é tão divertido.

Ainda mais depois de perderem Johnny duas vezes na vastidão do Heathrow, ele com sua obsessão pelo Batman estavam custando alguns cabelos brancos aos seus honoráveis pais. E como que para testar a sorte, mais um dente tinha escolhido este período natalino para torturar a pequena Lily. Entraram no carro que já os esperava em uma área privativa, e se dirigiram para casa já atrasados para a ceia no lar dos Pattinsons ("uma reunião pequena e modesta, apenas a família" – Dizia o último e-mail do Sr. Pattinson)

E a conversa atual se desenrolava entre uma mãe um pouco desesperada com a hora e seu filho pouco cooperativo com seu desespero, na casa destes.

- Mas meu amor, você não pode ir com esta capa para a vovó Clare... -Kristen dizia ajoelhada na frente do filho.

- Mas "mãeee", se for sem, todo mundo vai saber quem eu sou... –a miniatura de Rob tremia os lábios pronto a chorar.

- A gente já falou sobre isso, ela está imunda e é Natal. Se você tivesse deixado alguém lava-la antes, você poderia usa-la hoje...

- Mas o teu tenis também está imundo, e você vai usar ele assim mesmo... Não é justo!

- Mocinho, não tente isso comigo, a vida não é justa! E teu pai já está pronto com tua irmã lá em baixo, a gente precisa ir...

- Papai está "bravio" comigo?

- Por que você diz isso, Johnny?

- Ele não quis construir nosso forte na sala hoje, e todo mundo sabe que a gente sempre constrói um forte na sala logo que a gente chega aqui, e você sempre fala que a gente tem que respeitar as tradições da família e falei isso para ele, e que você sempre está certa, e ele brigou comigo, e ele nunca briga com a Li... –aparentemente ele mal respirou a dizer tudo isso.

- Não querido, é que estamos super atrasados, já conversamos dessa ciumeira sua com sua irmã, e papai está um pouco chateado comigo, não você... ok?

- O que você fez, mãe?

- Hum... Sabe aquela vez que você fez o projeto de ciências com o Jimmy? E então, a Liz ficou muito chateada porque vocês já tinham combinado de fazer a tarefa juntos, e você ficou chateado com ela porque foi a professora que escolheu? E então você sentiu falta dela, e demorou até vocês acharem um jeito de serem amigos de novo, ne? Foi algo assim, mas com as complicações que adultos fazem... E devia ter pensando melhor antes...

- E por que você não dá um cupcake de chocolate para o papai como eu fiz com a Liz, e vocês voltam a ser amigos?

- Porque... Ai... Nem devia estar falando isso com você, meu amor. Nada que você deva se preocupar, mas já que você falou que estou sempre certa, você deveria me obedecer aqui certo?

- Não, papai disse que você está quase sempre certa, e que deveria cumprir... –ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para se lembrar bem-... suas promessas se espera o mesmo das pessoas...

- Sabe o que, querido... Use sua capa hoje –e a mãe descobriu de novo que é muito complicado ganhar todas as batalhas-... E se teu pai perguntar, você pode dizer que a culpa é dele, ok?

O filho correu escada abaixo, e quando a jovem chegou no andar de baixo, viu seu marido com a filha no colo e um mordedor saído do freezer, o que aparentemente havia cumprido o objetivo; pois as lagrimas tinham secado e ela brincava com a barba rala do pai.

Este lhe deu um olhar sério ao ver o filho com a capa e sua mochila esperando perto da porta da rua, e ela apenas fez uma careta "Nem ouse perguntar sobre isso, porque a culpa é toda sua e eu te odeio por isso". E esta foi toda a interação que tiveram até chegar na casa dos pais dele. Até a Sra. Pattinson estranhou a situação em que se encontrava o casal, mas não disse nada, há muito tempo tinha aprendido a guardar seus pensamentos para ela mesma.

Porém quando a nora ofereceu ajuda pela quinta vez, e seu filho ainda estava azedo como um limão orgulhoso, acreditou que seria de bom tom oferecer alguma ajuda também. A educação sempre prevalece numa família inglesa.

- Obrigada por me ajudar com as sacolas de presente, querida –a matriarca falou desde a sala intima do 2º andar- Quero esconde-las antes que as crianças a achem. Amanha vocês vem para abrir os presentes, certo?

- Acredito que sim... –ela respondeu tão vaga como seu olhar.

- E o que é este presente aqui? É grande...

- É um sabre de luz... Tipo Guerra nas estrelas, sabe?

- Para o Johnny?

- Não, é para o Robert... –e a sogra deu uma boa risada- ...É que ele sempre disse que queria um, e nunca entendi porque nunca comprou um. E sempre que perguntei, ele falou que um dia compraria...

- ...E nunca compra e continua reclamando? Sim, este é meu bebe. Ele vive nos culpando que não ter um desses destruiu com a infância dele, isso e o pai dele penteando o seu cabelo; e as irmãs dele o vestindo de menina... Assim não podemos reclamar das besteiras que faz.

-Já escutei esta historia... –deu um sorriso.

- E aproveitando que estamos aqui nos duas, e a loucura continua la embaixo... Querida, já aprendi minha lição em me meter nos relacionamentos dos meus filhos, mas ... Você o chamou de Robert a noite toda e está dando um sabre de luz a ele de natal. Sinto algo de compensação aqui. E conheço meu filho quando ele também está com uma cara de cachorro perdido... Há algo que posso ajudar?

Por algum tempo, a nora ficou pesando o que dizer. Pois se há algo que ela aprendeu é que amor materno é um pouco psicótico, ninguém quer ouvir falar mal de seu filho ou que alguém fez mal a ele. O que lhe deixava num beco sem saídas, pois ela era culpada de ambos. E da mesma maneira, sua sogra foi alguém que chutou a bunda do filho para alguma razão e coerência na situação de calamidade que viveram.

- Creio que não há muito que você possa ajudar, Clare. Eu quebrei algumas promessas que tinha feito ao... Rob. Não, nada de super importante...–respirou fundo e brincou com sua aliança de casamento.

- Então... Minha querida, não pode ser tão grave para você dois estarem amargos assim no 1o Natal da minha neta, certo? Não deveria ser assim... As crianças já perceberam...

- Como assim?

- Bem, Johnny veio me perguntar se vocês iam viver em casas separadas como aconteceu com os padrinhos dele, e se ele ia ter que escolher com quem morar como Lolly e se vocês iam devolver a irmã dele para o hospital...

- Eu sou a pior mãe do mundo... –a estrangeira se jogou no sofá mais próximo.

- Não, Kristen, não foi por isso que falei... Mães tem seus bons e maus dias, assim como casais... E creio que vocês dois, você e meu filho, deveriam resolver o que aconteceu e não dar motivo para seu filho acusa-la -no futuro- que isso lhe destruiu a vida... Porque se aquele menino for tão parecido com seu pai, como parece... É isso que vocês irão receber.

- Ele sabe ser dramático como o pai... Sabe me manipular tão bem quanto e me fazer sentir completamente terrível quando as coisas não saem como ele gostaria...

- É o gen Pattinson, querida, eles não tem culpa. Os homens dessa família são assim. Então, aceite um conselho de alguém que já teve sua cota deles por longas décadas, e vá resolver isso. Você já sabe que ele não virá enquanto se sentir ferido... E vocês merecem aproveitar sua pequena nos braços... Depois, você o tortura por algumas semanas, eles são fracos na culpa...

- Eu sei, é completamente estúpida nossa briga e por isso fiquei ainda mais puta com ele... Ok, não é tão estúpida, mas... Mas ele distorceu tudo, e acabei falando coisas que não sentia...

- Creio que o que tiver acontecido, este ultimo ano não foi fácil para vocês, e um grau de areia tem o peso de uma tonelada... Se você quiser, posso falar com meu filho também...

- Não, Clare, acho que só pioraria, ele está certo em muitas coisas e você tem razão que estamos agindo como crianças.

- Querida, você quer um pouco de chá? Minha mãe sempre dizia que um chá nos dá coragem para tudo, chá e um pouco de whisky.

- Não, obrigada... Pelo chá e pela conversa.

E as duas terminaram a cena com uma abraço e um pouco de coragem, mesmo sem chá ou whisky.

.

.

Rob até tentara seu _eu_ mais introvertido, sua família notara seu modus operandi, até seus sobrinhos; inclusive seu filho. O que não dizer de sua esposa. Ele tinha tomado seu espaço. Mas sua filha de 11 meses não tinha idade para reconhecer seu mau humor, ou como previa, seria alguém que sempre encontraria seu ponto fraco.

Não que ele tivesse preferidos, era louco por seu filho, até quando desafiava seus desejos como herdeiro de seu sexo e escolhia o lado de Kristen. Mas sua filha o tinha na palma da mão. Ele não achava que era a coisa "princesinha do papai", era mais toda a luta com um tumor alojado no rim antes mesmo de ela completar 2 meses de vida, o desespero de achar que a perderiam. Não tinha sido como Johnny que lhe contaram os dedinhos e lhe disseram perfeito, tinham sido alguns meses de pura ansiedade e cicatrizes em algo tão pequeno.

Noites inteiras no hospital segurando a mãozinha dela por um buraco de acrílico, e cantando musicas que tinha escrito apenas para ela. Eram os únicos momentos, quando sozinho, que se permitia chorar. Ele e a esposa tinham dividido as jornadas no hospital, os cuidados com Johnny, a manutenção das casa, o carinho com os animais, as tarefas com as carreiras... Era tanta coisa. E sem falar o assedio sem fim da imprensa. De que adiantava todo o dinheiro que tinham em suas contas bancarias ou seus nomes em cimento em algum lugar em L.A, se nada disso lhe garantia que comemoraria primeiro aniversario de sua caçula?

E quem mais lutava ali era a própria. Tão forte. Antes mesmo do anuncio que o tumor tinha sido retirado com sucesso, assim como o tratamento, cada dia da sua bebe era um Ano Novo. Até a recém poeira ruiva que ela ostentava na cabeça era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Como não sorrir ao vê-la, toda curiosa, inspecionar a chaminé e deixar leite com biscoitos ao bom velhinho? Ele não tinha como manter o mau humor ao ver aquele macacão natalino da pequena que dizia "Naughty" na parte de trás bem acima das fraldas, e como ela brincava com as botinhas de natal bordadas na parte da frente, com fitas e sininhos pregados.

Lily lhe procurava com as mãozinhas, balbuciava Papa e apontava para a escuridão a sua frente. Quando ele a tomou nos braços, as mãozinhas foram direto para sua barba, ela gostava de brincar com os pelos no seu queixo e de alguma maneira isso a acalmava. Ele passara meses com uma barba por fazer, preocupado com tudo, menos tira-la. E quando sua filha estava melhor, e resolveu se livrar de sua cara desleixada, Lily não achara nada divertido. Chorara seus pulmões a 1ª vez que vira aquele estranho na sua frente e nada de barba para brincar. Fora assim, por decreto que a barba voltara.

- O que você está procurando, _sugar_? –e a bebe olhava para todos os cantos no chão.

- "mooll"...? – e fazia uma careta intrigada, com ambas as mãos para cima em questionamento e aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

- Eu sei... Essa casa não tem nenhum gatinho para você brincar. Nem mesmo um au au... Eles ficaram em casa, meu amor. A Penny é muito pequena para viajar e os cachorros não podem vir agora. Ficaremos pouco tempo, ok?

- Eny, papa... ! –ela dizia fazendo um bico.

- Podemos ir na casa do tio Marcus, amanha... Que tal? Ele tem um cachorrinho...

- Paiiiiiiii! – e Rob somente sentiu os braços do filho que lhe prendiam as pernas.

- Que foi Cavalheiro das Trevas? –o pai passou as mãos pela cabeça mascara de seu captor e Lily esquecera dos bichos ao ver o irmão com aquela coisa estranha de novo.

- Você acha que Papai Noel vem mesmo? Acho pouco provável ...

- O que é pouco provável, meu sobrinho adorado? –mais uma Pattinson se juntava ao clã.

- Ai tia Lizzy, não sou seu sobrinho, eu sou o Batman! E me poe no chão!

- Mas você sempre gostou do meu colo...-e ela fez uma cara de magoada que arrancou uma gargalhada da bebe.

- Mas sou um "_fuk_ justicelou" agora... –falou magoado.

- Modos, John... –seu pai lhe avisara.

- Mas você e a mamãe falam...

- E o que conversamos sobre palavras que apenas adultos dizem... ?

- Já sou grande.

- Grande sim, mas ainda não tem idade suficiente para palavras de adultos.

- E você já é grande o suficiente para ter um colo da sua tia favorita? Eu prometo fazer cafuné no seu cabelo... –a tia favorita em questão interviu antes de aquela conversa não acabar bem.

- Mas tia... –respirou bem fundo pensando e cafuné da sua tia favorita era uma grande coisa-... Ok, mas não em publico. Eu sou irmão mais velho agora, não mais um bebe –certo desprezo ali.

- Ei irmãos mais novos são bem legais também... – o pai falou chateado.

- Não, Claudia, eles não são... Você que precisa superar isso. Os mais velhos sempre serão os mais amados e legais... –e a tia e o sobrinho deram um h5 no ar, e Rob achou tudo uma exagerada humilhação- ...E agora me conte porque você acha pouco provável que o papai Noel venha.

- Olha tia, o Vovô deixou leite... Assim, o papai Noel nunca virá. E minha irmã nunca teve natal, não é justo. Tem que deixar cerveja, todo mundo sabe disso. – e "todo mundo sabe" era o novo moto daquele metade Pattinson.

- Sério?! E quem te falou isso? – Lizzie já olhava divertida para o irmão, quem parecia genuinamente envergonhado.

Mas antes da discussão prosseguir, eles foram interrompidos pelo som de atenção que Kristen tentava fazer com a garganta. Ela estava ali parada no meio da sala com um violão na mão. E Lily jogava todo seu corpo com os bracinhos estendidos para ganhar um colo de sua mãe, Rob até teria ciúmes da cena, se não fosse tão adorável. "Mamãe vai tocar, pequena. Você tem que esperar um pouquinho, ok?"

- Eu queria... Hum... –e agora pensava se tinha sido a melhor ideia-... Bem...

- Seguindo as tradições das apresentações nesta família, bizarramente musical, Kristen gostaria de fazer sua contribuição e me pediu para acompanha-la no violão junto com o seu – a outra irmã Pattinson enlaçou a cintura da cunhada.

- Isso! –Kristen disse com um sorriso e seu publico deu uma risada do alivio e animação.

- Tia Kris é engraçada... – umas das crianças comentou.

As duas se sentaram, uma na poltrona perto da arvore, e a outra no banquinho para os pés junto dela. Testaram as cordas dos instrumentos.

- Quero agradecer por todo o apoio de vocês. Significou muito... Muito para mim. Apenas, quero fazer uma mudança no repertorio; faz algum tempo que não toco esta música, mas creio que meu puto Frances... – levou aos mãos a boca rápido e ao solta-las- Desculpem! ...Ai, cara, desculpem...- e o concunhados gritou "dinheiro ao pote"-... Ok, creio que meu... Frances melhorou do sofrível que foi a primeira vez que tentei. É para alguém quem amo, muito, muito de verdade... Mesmo quando sou super insensível com coisas que importam e ele é um estúpido idiota em duvidar.

E se ouviu Johnny dizer, pensando que sussurrava: "Acho que é você, pai".

Rob não precisou ouvir a letra, apenas os primeiros dedilhados no violão lhe entregaram que peça se tratava ( watch?v=hR_O0vzQj4k). E uma série de flashes de anos atrás, de um pedido desesperado de desculpas lhe bateu no peito; assim como sua ultima briga há menos de 24h horas atrás com a mesma mulher.

.

"On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose

Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses..."

.

_- Nos prometemos um ao outro, parar com os projetos e estarmos juntos com a Lily nisso tudo, e você foi e aceito um novo projeto! _

_- Eu precisava! Você acha que não sofri e não sofro com tudo! Eu a carreguei 9 meses comigo, estava lá quando disseram que ela tinha um cancer, ela ainda mamava no meu peito! Você acha que é o único que tem medo?! Mas trabalhar me ajuda a não cair de vez!_

_- E eu entendi! Eu te apoiei, e você prometeu que tudo estaria pronto até dezembro, que iríamos ter este tempo em família depois de tudo que passamos, que iríamos ter um tempo juntos! Cumpri a minha parte! _

.

Não percebeu quando as lagrimas começaram a cair, ela continuou com a musica e aquela angustia de será possível, realmente? Não poderia estragar isso de novo. Não queria voltar aos pesadelos, não queria estragar isso para nenhum deles. Via o sorriso de Johnny ao apagar as velinhas de seu primeiro aniversario, a festa que Lily fez no seu primeiro banho em casa, e o amor de Rob no primeiro beijo que trocaram.

_ ._

_- Robert, você sabe melhor que ninguém que não tenho controle de tudo o que acontece num projeto... Tenho que voltar antes, assinei um contrato!_

_- E você acha que apenas por isso que estou aqui gritando com você?! ACHA MESMO?! Quem foi cogitado a ser o diretor disso?! Você não ia me contar, certo? _

_- NÃO! Eu não ia contar nada, porque nada está definido e tinha certeza que você ia agir assim... Você não confia em mim? Eu não sou a mesma que fez você passar por aquilo... Eu não sou... _

.

"_Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit_

Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit

Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit

Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors..."

.

_- Se você não é a mesma egoísta filha da mãe que fez aquilo, por que você está mesmo cogitando, a mínima pequena minúscula chance de trabalhar com aquele cara de novo?!_

_- Não estou fazendo nada! Se você não pode ver isso, não pode confiar em mim... DE QUE VALE ESTA MERDA DE ALIANÇA NO TEU DEDO?!_

_- Você prometeu! Você prometeu que nunca mais ia chegar perto daquele homem... E você me escondeu o que estava acontecendo... Como antes... _

_- Você tem coragem de comparar estas situações?! Seu escroto!_

_- A escrota é você... Cumpra com tua palavra, Kristen. _

_ ._

Tinha os olhos fixos na esposa, via como sua voz se quebrava em algumas palavras, como parecia imersa em todos seus pensamentos, e a musica fluía como em um canto religioso. A bebe no seu colo batia as mãos. E ele sentia uma dor dentro de si, não sabia com consertar tudo aquilo, apenas sabia que não queria perder nada daquilo.

.

_- A gente não vê as coisas do mesmo jeito, e talvez, isso tudo apenas prove que a gente não serve um para o outro. _

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Talvez seja melhor você não voltar de Londres... Eu trago as crianças, e ..._

_- Eu não acredito que você está me ameaçando com isso... _

.

"C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore

Serais ce possible alors..."

.

Não tinha bem certeza como havia terminado a canção, se havia mesmo cantando tudo, sentiu um beijo molhado na bochecha e uma mãozinha que se prendia no seus cabelos e segurou firme sua filha. Ouviu alguns aplausos distantes. Sua cunhada tomando-lhe o violão. Sua bebe no seu colo. O cheiro de Rob e seus braços que a seguravam firmes a ele.

- Desculpa... Desculpa... –ela disse. Ou ele. Ou ambos.

Sentiu os beijos dele no canto de sua boca. E as mãos lambuzadas de coca-cola de Johnny que se seguravam em seus ombros, e repousava o rosto ali próximo de seu pescoço.

- Mãe... Esse é teu cupcake de chocolate para o papai? –perguntou com cautela.

- É, filho... –respondeu rindo, secando as lagrimas, voltando a agarrar forte a camisa de seu marido.

- Entao, vocês são amigos de novo?

E o casal se olhou com calma, Rob tomou de volta a bebe nos braços e se abaixou numa conversa silenciosa, em que as coisas importantes são decididas. Um beijo.

Do mesmo gosto que o primeiro.

.

.

No outro dia, Sr. Pattinson envia-lhes um e-mail. "Isso é Natal para mim".

Ali estavam os quatro, naquela poltrona, naquele momento.

A foto está em um porta-retratos em todas suas casas.

Como lembrança de o que é Natal. E família. E amor.

.

.


End file.
